


Join me?

by emperorseijoh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, jeno wants to have renjun on his jsmr, jsmr, mild make out, renjun wants to eat, yukhei was mentioned only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorseijoh/pseuds/emperorseijoh
Summary: “You’re so light, are you sure you’re eating well?” Jeno asked as he eyed his boyfriend worriedly.“I am, now that you mention eating, I suddenly want to eat.” The boy suggested with a proud smile across his plump shiny swollen red lips, waiting for his boyfriend to ask him for a date.“Then join me for my asmr tomorrow night?” Jeno asked carefully, hope flashing on his eyes as he remain looking straight at his boyfriend’s eyes.“Babe… no.”





	Join me?

The room was dark but the light coming from the moon outside the window was enough for Jeno and Renjun to see each other. It was past midnight already when they were sent back to their dorm, their bodies being invaded by exhaustion as everyone seems to fall asleep in an instant, leaving Jeno wide awake as he leave his room and sneaks inside another room from across the hallway. That’s how he end up sitting at Renjun’s bed with the boy, sitting on his lap.

 

Years of living together with Renjun on the same dorm doesn’t seem enough for Jeno to absorb how beautiful the boy is, it always makes him feel breathless, it may sound impossible but day by day the boy seems to be more and more beautiful to his eyes, watching him grow with him and becoming a man that he is now, being adored and love by thousands of people, he come to a conclusion that Renjun’s beauty might be timeless, just like an art in a museum that was still eye pleasing despite of its old age.

 

A proud smile escape from Jeno’s lips once his lips leaves Renjun’s pair to gasps for some air. Yes, he’s beautiful but he’s ethereal whenever he’s in Jeno’s arms, looking vulnerable as whines and soft moans keeps on leaving his mouth whenever Jeno will kiss him, making it more deeper and desperate every second.

 

Jeno bring his right hand at the older’s head, brushing his soft brown locks to soothe the adrenaline that seems to run down on their bodies. When both of their breathing became more calmer and stable Jeno kisses the side of Renjun’s mouth pulling him in a more tighter embrace, his head resting comfortably at Jeno’s shoulder.

 

“You’re so light, are you sure you’re eating well?” Jeno asked while eyeing his boyfriend worriedly.

 

Renjun pulls himself slightly with the sudden question as he look up at Jeno, bringing his fingers to the younger’s jaw and caressing it gently “I am, now that you mention eating, I suddenly want to eat.” The boy suggested with a proud smile across his plump shiny swollen red lips, waiting for his boyfriend to ask him for a date.

 

“Then join me for my asmr tomorrow night?” Jeno asked carefully, hope flashing on his eyes as he remain looking straight at his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

“Babe… no.” Renjun remove his boyfriend’s hands around his waist then as he stood up.

 

“Why?” he asked with a small pout forming onto his lips hoping it will make his boyfriend to agree but it seems like the older’s answer was final as he looks down at Jeno before leaning down and kissing him again, shorter this time, “Still a no, honey.” Renjun said with a finality in his tone after he pulls out from the kiss.

 

“Move, we should sleep. Come get this cuddle instead and stop pouting, it won’t work Lee Jeno.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

When Jeno sneak inside Renjun’s room the next night, the older was already sleeping, leaving a space for Jeno to sleep beside him as he we was squished at wall on the other side of the bed. A smile spread across on his lips and when he sat on the bed, a contented sigh escaped his lips, bringing his fingers to the older’s hair, brushing it gently while feeling the exhaustion leaving his body with the mere sight of his lover.

 

“You’re home.” Renjun murmurs without opening his eyes as he leans more to the younger’s touch. “Yes I’m home.” Jeno answered before he was pulled by the older to the bed. He makes himself more comfortable then as he closed his eyes for a second just so he can feel the soft mattress sending relaxation over his body when he felt an arm snaking on his waist, soft lips brushing onto his neck, he felt the warm spreading on his whole body.

 

“How’s the show and your jsmr?” Renjun whispered not even giving an effort to look up and open his eyes so they can talk properly. Jeno hugs him back tilting his head to the side as he kissed the older’s forehead, “It’s good, I had fun,” he answered before he stops midway, closing his eyes, readying himself to sleep before he continues, “But it will be more fun if you’re just there to join me.”

 

And with that Jeno drifts into his own dream feeling Renjun’s embrace getting more tighter without answering Jeno’s request.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Good job everyone, take your rest, we’ll see each other again tomorrow, 6 am sharp.” Their choreographer announced after their intense practice as he clapped his hands initiating that he’ll leave now.

 

“Thank you, teacher.” The boys chanted together as they bow their heads while still panting and letting themselves breathe when the choreographer finally leave the practice room. Everyone starts to fall on their place, half of them lying on the practice room’s wooden floor, spreading their tired bodies while the other remain sitting, leaving Renjun standing up alone in the middle of the room.

 

“I’ll just go to the bathroom, don’t leave me or I’ll kill you guys, I’m not even joking.” Renjun announce as he starts walking towards the door, hearing Chenle’s high pitch laugh as an answer before he finally leaves, heading to the bathroom at the end of the hallway.

 

When he enter the bathroom he just stared at his own reflection at the mirror for a good minute as he remember a certain memory from last night.

 

_“How’s the show and your jsmr?” Renjun asked with his eyes still shut. He was about to fall back to sleep when the younger finally answered him. “It’s good, I had fun.” When Renjun thought that the younger was done answering him and he should sleep now Jeno continue to talk, his voice becoming more softer making it like a whisper, “But it will be more fun if you’re just there to join me.”_

_Renjun hold his boyfriend more tighter, his lips now pressed at Jeno’s neck as he closed his eyes more tightly, leaving him into thinking for a good half hour, not opening his eyes as he wish he will fell asleep soon to have a good rest for the night, so he can think about it more properly tomorrow morning._

He was brought back to reality when his phone starts ringing. Sighing, he fished out his phone that was placed securely at his pocket with Donghyuck’s name written across the screen, he answered the call.

 

“Hey.” Renjun greeted with a small voice getting a gasp from the other line.

 

“Aww my junnie is tired.” Dongyuck dramatically said that made the older roll his eyes as a small smile spreads across his lips.

 

“Why did you suddenly call?”

 

“Am I not allowed to call my bestfriend?”

 

“Sure I’m your bestfriend.”

 

“You are, come get my cuddles tonight junnie I’ll be staying at dreamies’ dorm tonight!” the younger announced that made Renjun smile even more before they bid their good byes as Renjun hung up to go back at their practice room.

 

When he got back at their practice room a fuming Jisung and Jeno was the sight that welcomed him. They were sitting in circle with Jisung hugging Jaemin at his side and Chenle laughing brightly beside Jeno who was pouting.

 

“I said stop stealing my boyfriend hyung!” Jisung shouted that made Jeno glared at the younger.

 

“I’m not stealing your boyfriend, I’m borrowing him!” Jeno shouted back.

 

“You’re stealing him since I didn’t even agreed!” Jisung counter back, pointing out his points, leaving Jeno pouting even more.

 

“But he’s my bestfriend!”

 

“And I’m his boyfriend! Just go have your jsmr with others, stop stealing my boyfriend.” Jisung said with finality in his voice as his embrace from Jaemin’s waist seems to get more tighter, making the older kisses his boyfriend’s head to calm him down with a sweet smile at his lips.

 

“Okay that’s enough.” Renjun made his presence get notice then as he walked towards his things, picking up his bag and water bottle as well as Jeno’s before facing them. “Donghyuck and Mark hyung will sleep over at our dorm tonight until their last promotion here at Korea before they go back to America.”

 

With the mention of two names that they didn’t see for months they immediately stood up from their place, grabbing their things in excitement to see their friends again as they start running to leave the practice room, leaving Jeno and Renjun as the older handed him his things before they leave as well, intertwining their finegrs on the process as they laugh with the sudden commotion.

 

 

 

When they entered the dorm they were welcomed by Mark and Donghyuck, crushing them into a group hug. It’s been months after they saw the two of them that made them quite for a moment, seems that no one wants to break from the hug when the doorbell rang, making the seven of them laugh in unison,  Mark heading to the door while the other move to the living room, flopping down at the floor with Donghyuck pulling Renjun with him at the couch, Jeno sitting beside Renjun while Donghyuck sits on the other side.

 

“I miss fighting with you!” Donghyuck blurted out with too much excitement making Renjun laugh.

 

“I miss you too, you idiot.” Renjun answered back as the two of them end up into a bone crushing hug leaving Jeno with a fond smile.

 

Jaemin along with Chenle and Jisung starts shouting on the other side that made Jeno look to them instead, they were shouting after Mark place the take outs, pizzas and drinks at the coffee table in the middle of the living room. “I miss this kids.” Mark admits when he settled down beside Jeno as they watch the three digging the foods, not minding their hyung line as they start to fell on their own conversation. Chenle saying he miss his boyfriend Yukhei who doesn’t visit him lately on the process.

 

“We miss you too hyung, you and Hyuck.” Jeno said, offering a smile to the older when he turn his gaze at Mark instead.

 

“How’s you and Renjun?” Mark suddenly change the topic as he looked back at Jeno, minding their own world. “Were good, but I’m spending less time with him lately because of my own schedule, I kinda miss him even though were together.” Jeno admitted as he stood up to grab two canned softdrinks, tossing the other one to Mark before he sat down again.

 

“How about you and Hyuck?” Jeno asked this time.

 

“Good too but not that far from the situation of the two of you.” Mark answered before sipping on his own drink as he continue, “We barely have alone time together because of the tour, with a lot of performance from then and there, getting back to our hotel, were too tired to stay a bit for the night, and we’ll have our schedule early in the morning the next day.”

 

Jeno nodded his head in agreement as they fall onto another topic not minding their boyfriends who was looking at their side with a fond smile.

 

“I miss having double dates with you and Jeno.” Hyuck whispered at Renjun who nod his head with the same smile mirroring his bestfriend as they start conversing on their own.

 

After an hour of catching up and eating together the seven of them decided to play Mario Kart before they end up watching movies as they curled up together on the floor. The dorm seems to quiet down leaving the movie to be the only source of noise. When Chenle and Jisung fell asleep they decided to put the two back to their rooms with the help of Mark and Jeno as Jaemin head back to his room too leaving the hyung line cleaning the living room.

 

When they were done Mark and Donghyuck bid their good nights as they head to their old room. Not knowing what to do, Jeno snap out from his thinking when Renjun gently held his arms and pulls him at his room. The younger smiled as exhaustion run over his body, making him feel sleepy. After washing their bodies they end up cuddling at Renjun’s bed with Jeno’s arm wrapped around lovingly at Renjun’s thin waist.

 

“Jeno.” Renjun called him as he rested his chin as Jeno’s shoulder. The younger answered him with a hum as he closed his eyes waiting for his boyfriend to continue. “I want to join your jsmr tomorrow night— wait, you’re gonna film another jsmr tomorrow right?” Renjun asked to make sure, making Jeno open his eyes as he looked down at his boyfriend with a glint of shock and excitement on his eyes that made the older’s heart, flip.

 

“Yes.” Jeno answered as Renjun starts kissing his neck. “I’ll be there then and I want foods.”

 

“Yes, I’ll make you eat tomorrow.” Jeno answered then with a chuckle as they start kissing and making out for a minute to end the night.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jeno can’t stop himself from smiling the next day that it made Renjun laugh softly with a hint of pink dust across his cheeks. The last time that his boyfriend joined his jsmr was when it was with the whole nct dream minus Mark and Donghyuck, today will be the first time that Renjun will join him alone, they will have their date in front of the camera, doing Jeno’s hobby while granting his boyfriend’s wish which is to eat delicious snacks without the fans knowing that it was a date for the both of them and just see it as a fanservice and a simple schedule together.

 

He does know that asmr is not Renjun’s thing since some sounds makes the other flinch that’s why making the older agree to join him feel like he won a lottery, it’s once in a lifetime experience that he will surely treasure for the rest of his life. It makes him feel more giddy and warm.

 

When his done with his other schedule, Jeno rushed his way to SM’s building walking straight to the room where he always shoot his asmr videos. Renjun was waiting for him, sitting prettily in all of his glory inside the room, the staffs seems to finish setting up the cameras and mic since they’re out of nowhere so Jeno decided to put the paper bag with the foods and drinks inside at the table as he tap his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

Renjun look up to him and smiled, Jeno can’t help but to smile back as he felt his chest warm up, matching his heart beat who fasten up a bit with the mere sight of the most special person in his life, in front and waiting for him. The room was quiet, their breathing were the only ones that they can hear so Jeno grabbed the chance to lean down and kiss him.

 

Renjun didn’t pull away, instead he answered the kiss and deepen it as they fight for dominance until Jeno licks the older’s lower lip, making him open up for Jeno and Jeno only. Never in his life he imagined that he will be this happy and contented to everything that he has, sure there are a lot of struggle and sadness along the way but as long as the boy he was kissing right now will stay with him along the way, he don’t mind every hardship, he is sure as hell they’ll make it until the end.

 

Pulling out from each others lips, Jeno closed his eyes resting his forehead onto the older’s own as he breathes in, feeling the other breathe as well. When they both calm down, Renjun caress his cheeks gently saying that they should start because he’s already hungry.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Thank you for having me here at jsmr, I have the chance to eat delicious foods.” Renjun blurted out as they both laugh, bidding their goodbyes before they end the video.

 

After discussing to the staff what should be cut and not they were sent back to their dorm, washing up themselves as Jeno sneak inside Renjun’s room again, sitting at the older’s bed as Renjun climbed up on his lap, wrapping his arms loosely at Jeno’s neck as they kissed. When they pulled away from each other Jeno can’t stop himself from smiling as he looks up to his boyfriend who shined under the moonlight. He’s sure he had the most beautiful boyfriend the world can give.

 

“Thank you.” He said with too much adoration and love in his voice as Renjun leans down to kiss the side of his mouth.

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading it! <3


End file.
